Ignorance is Bliss
by dulcislunae9496
Summary: The third part to 'A Change at Hogwarts' and 'Changes Never Cease' The summer after the Triwizard Tournament! Discover some shocking news and drama! Let us know what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! The third part to our 'A Change at Hogwarts' and 'Changes Never Cease' Let us know what you think! Love Maggie and Brooke**

**Chapter 1: Home**

**Kristin's POV**

"I always feel tingly after walking through that wall," I said letting a slight shiver run down my spine. Everyone let out a laugh and pushed their trunks forward to the sitting area. Just as I was about to take a seat I saw a familiar blob of blonde hair…

"Katrina?" I pushed my cart aside and walked forward. The blonde hair turned around and flashed me her beautiful smile. "Katrina!" I broke into a run, trying to dash all of the other passengers with their luggage.

"Oh my god, you're here!" I said hugging her.

"I am! I'm here to see you… I have big news!" She stepped back and held out her left hand.

"You're engaged?" She nodded eagerly. She turned and waved to someone then turned back to me.

"The wedding is in July and guess who is my maid of honor?" I smiled and stood up straight as a man joined her side.

"Ah, you must be the illustrious Kristin," he said in a thick and …_sexy_ Italian accent. "Lovely to meet you." He put out his hand and I took it gingerly, not quite sure what to say.

"Kristin, this is Lucca, my fiancé," Katrina said.

"Nice to meet you Lucca," I smiled. _This guy is the epitome of tall, dark and handsome._

**Ginny's POV**

_Home_. I thought as Ron, Fred, George and I dragged our trunks through the door thudding them loudly to let our siblings know we have arrived. The house was dead silent.

"Where's Bill? Percy?" Fred yelled. Nothing.

"Oi, over here," George held up a slip of paper that was sitting on the counter.

_Ginny, Fred, George and Ron,_

_Gone to France with Fleur for the summer. See you before school. Love you all._

_Bill_

_p.s. Percy has gone to Romania for a visit with Charlie. He should be home before school starts back up again._

_France? Fleur? How strange. When did that happen? I should send an owl to Charlie to ask how he's doing. Nice that Percy's gone there to see him. _

"Bit odd isn't it? Bill with Fleur…" Ron trailed off.

"Well, looks we have the Burrow to ourselves this holiday!" George grinned. He and Fred hurried off into the back yard and Ron looked at me. I just shrugged and lugged my trunk up the stairs.

I opened the door to my room and it still smelled the same as it did at Christmas. I flopped on my bed, missing Harry already wondering if he had made it safely to the Dursley's.

**Harry's POV**

"Oh, you're back are you?" Dudley sneered at me, shoving me against the wall as he walked past.

"Nice to see you too," I muttered and made my way upstairs. I carried my trunk in and flopped it on my bed and snapped it open. I started unpacking my clothes when I stumbled across Gin's scarf. She must have slipped it in when I wasn't looking. I smiled and picked it up, pressing my face to it, wishing she was with me.


	2. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Chapter 2: The Rehearsal Dinner**

**Kristin's POV**

"Mom! You're here!" Katrina set down her champagne and ran to our mother who looked elegant in her slim gray dress with her blonde hair in a messy bun. I was always jealous of how Katrina got our mom's looks, blonde with green eyes, yet I got dad's dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. And these obnoxious curls…

"Hey mom, nice to see you," I smiled at her.

"Nice to see you too, Kristin," my mother waved her hand at me. "Get me some champagne will you?" She kept her focus on Katrina the whole time and they gabbed on about the wedding and Katrina's job and what not.

"Sure, no problem," I said sarcastically. I walked to the champagne table and picked up a glass. My eyes caught sight of a salt shaker on the buffet table… I smirked and snatched it up, sprinkling salt in her glass.

"What are you up to?" I dropped the salt and turned around to find my dad eyeing me.

"Oh…nothing…" My dad smiled a crooked smile and walked away to greet some other relatives I have to recollection of. I let out a small laugh and went to give my mother her champagne.

**Harry's POV**

"There you are, Hedwig," she clipped her beak around the small envelope addressed to Ginny. She flew out of my window, leaving a small breeze against my face. I quickly closed the window and grabbed my trunk. I opened my door as quietly as possible, sliding my trunk in front of me, careful not to make a sound. I pulled my trunk down each step quietly until I reached the front door.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Dudley appeared behind me, arms crossed.

"Anywhere but here," I opened the front door slowly.

"Mum! Dad!" Dudley yelled pounding up the stairs.

_Shit_. I pushed my trunk out the door and made a run for it.

**Kristin's POV**

"What are you doing over here?" Katrina asked.

"Just enjoying the party." I said sarcastically.

"Kristin what are you doing." I looked over to see my mom walking towards Katrina and me. "Stop distracting your sister she needs to be entertaining her other guests." She put her hand on her hip and glared at me.

"Mom we are just talking she is my sister after all and I haven't seen her in a while." I said

"Well her other guests are more important." She turned to Katrina. "I'm sorry she is bothering you sweet heart. Kristin you need to stop distracting your sister and learn to act like a lady."

" Mom! It isn't Kristin's fault! I came over to talk to her." Katrina defended me.

"Well you need to stop wasting time with her and spend time with more those who are more important." She said grabbing Katrina's hand and dragging her away. Katrina glanced over her shoulder and gave me an apologetic look. I felt tears start to form but I refused to let them fall. I got up and walked outside and sat on the front steps of the hotel. After a few minutes I heard someone sit next to me. I looked over and saw my dad.

"Hey sweet heart, what are you doing out here?"

"Mom told me to get out of the way and I thought that this was the only place where I could do just that." I said leaning my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. "Why does she treat me like I'm nothing I can't help who I am. She is my mother she's supposed to love me no matter what."

"I don't know Krisy. No matter what she or anyone says I want you to know that you are special in so many ways and I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Thanks Dad I love you." I said giving him a hug.

"Love you to Kristin."


	3. The Wedding

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

**Harry POV**

"There he is!" I heard Ron exclaim and pound down the stairs as I walked through the door of the Burrow.

"Hey, mate," I said as Ron hit the bottom of the stairs and clamped a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, greeting me with a hug.

"Harry, how's it going?" Cedric said. "We almost thought you weren't gonna make it."

"I almost didn't. Vernon hid my invite," I said laughing. "It was a good thing I was the one to take out the trash that day…" Everyone laughed.

"So when did you guys get here?" I asked Hermione and Ced.

"I got here two days ago, and Cedric came in last night." Hermione said.

C'mon, mate, we gotta get you packed," Ron said grabbing my trunk and heading up the stairs. I followed him to his room and he set the trunk at the edge of the small cot set up. "Well, hurry and pack a small bag, we are leaving for Italy in 'bout an hour." He tossed me a bag and left the room. I started to unload things from my trunk and into the bag. Just as I finished and zipped up the bag, I heard a soft knock on the door. I turned to see Gin smiling at me. I got up and walked towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug and burying my face in her hair. Her arms locked around my waist, pulling me tighter.

"I missed you, Gin," I whispered, kissing her head.

"I missed you, too, love," she pulled back and kissed me softly. I cupped her face, deepening it, eager for her touch. She returned the need and gripped my hair. I stepped back so we fell on the cot, never breaking it. I rubbed my tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth pulling it in. She tasted so sweet and her tongue tickled mine. She broke away to look at me. She caressed my cheek and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I leaned my forehead against her's and we just laid there for a while.

"Oi! Harry, you ready?" Ron barged into the room and his face went deep red. "Oh… sorry…" he quickly shut the door and Ginny giggled.

"Come on, love," I pulled her up and she made a pouty face. "Don't frown."

"Fine," she huffed and stomped out of the room. I grabbed my bag and followed her.

"C'mon we got the portkey set up!" Fred yelled up the stairs. I descended them and joined them around …a teacup?

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to all grab hold of that?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows at Fred and George.

"Just grip the edge with your fingers…look… it was the first thing we found that we figured Bill wouldn't mind if we turned it into a portkey." George said. Ron rolled his eyes. Ginny took my side and we all leaned forward, each gripping a small edge of the portkey. I felt a slight pull in my abdomen and slight dizzy then I let go. We all landed with a thud in the middle of Florence, Italy.

**Kristin's POV**

_What a long day._ I pulled out my key and opened the door to my hotel room.

"Kristin!" Hermione yelled as she jumped up to give me a hug.

"Hey when did you guys get here?" I asked.

"We just arrived not to long ago," Ginny said smiling at me.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked as Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Oh Kris, you don't have to fool us we know you really want to see a certain boy with brown hair and blue grey eyes," Ginny said giggling.

"Oh shut up," I said as I felt my face get hot.

"He's next door," Hermione said smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said, turning around and walking out the door.

**Cedric's POV**

"I hate unpacking," Ron said as he threw some of his clothes in the wardrobe.

"Mate, you hate doing anything that involves exerting energy," Harry said dodging a shoe that Ron threw at him. Before Harry could retaliate, there was a knock at the door.

"Kristin!" I yelled as I threw my arms around her and she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Cedric! I missed you so much," She said holding me tight.

"I missed you too," I smiled and pulled out of the hug so I could see her face. I cupped my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a soft kiss. I felt her wind her arms around my neck and pull me closer deepening the kiss. I pulled back and looked into her hazel eyes.

"I missed you."

"You already said that," she giggled.

"I know… but I really did."

"Oi! If you two are done we are going to go and find food I'm starving," Ron said from his spot on his bed.

"Ron you're always hungry," Kristin laughed as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close kissing her head.

**Hermione's POV**

"Shh, the ceremony is starting," I whispered. The music started playing and we watched the bridesmaids descend down the aisle and take their place next to the altar. We smiled as Kristin came down the aisle, looking lovely in her dress. She smiled at us discretely and then joined the bridesmaids. Then the flower girls. We stood up when we heard the Wedding March and her beautiful sister elegantly walked down the aisle on the arm of her father. The rest of the ceremony was very romantic, they looked so in love as they spoke their "I do's" in Italian.

**Ginny's POV**

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my father, William Gray," Kristin said walking to our table with her arm wrapped around her dad's.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Harry stood to shake his hand, as Cedric came back with drinks.

"Dad, this is Cedric," he set down the drinks and shook his hand as well.

"Mr. Gray, it's very nice to finally meet you,"

"It's finally nice to meet my little girl's boyfriend," he said, grinning at Cedric and hugging Kristin tight as she turned bright red.

"Daadd…" Kristin said as he released her.

"Oh, I'm just playing, sweetie. I'm going to go talk to your mom," he said giving her shoulder a squeeze then going across the room.

"Oh yeah, we haven't met your mother yet," Hermione said sipping her drink.

"I think you'll like it better that way."

"Why, what's wrong?" Cedric asked pulling a chair out for her.

"Oh, she just hates me that's all," she said waving her hand.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true," Ron said.

"No, I'm serious. She talks to me like I'm nothing, like I'm not her daughter…" We didn't say anything for a little bit after that. Cedric finally got up.

"Enough moping, let's dance," he said reaching his hand out to Kristin. She smiled and took it, and he pulled her to the dance floor.

**Kristin's POV**

"Whew, now I'm tired," I panted as I collapsed into my chair.

"Ha, well they look like they're having a good time," Ginny said looking over at the boys on the dance floor. I nodded in agreement, then turned serious.

"You see that woman over there in the green dress? That's my mother. And standing next to her is her French boyfriend and his daughter, Jacqueline." I pointed them out to Ginny and Hermione.

"That's your mother? She's gorgeous," Hermione said. I eyed her. "Sorry, but she is."

"Yeah, well, she hates me," I said taking a gulp of my drink. "Watch." I stood up and smoothed my dress. I took a deep breath and walked towards them. They were talking to Lukka's parents. I approached her when her boyfriend kissed her cheek and they all walked away to the bar to get drinks, leaving her sorting through her clutch.

"Hi mom," I said when I got close.

She looked up. "Oh, hello, Kristin," she said coldly, turning her attention back to her clutch.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" I asked putting my hands behind my back.

"Oh yes! The ceremony was just lovely! Katrina and Lukka are so beautiful together and she was incredibly stunning. She looked absolutely the best out of the wedding party of course," she said pulling lipstick out of her clutch and reapplying.

"Mom, I have a question for you," she blatantly acknowledged me applying her lipstick. "Why do you treat me like shit?" She stopped abruptly and looked at me, a stern look on her face.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "I'm your daughter." I said desperately.

She let out a short mean laugh. "Oh, Kristin," she capped her lipstick and put it back in her clutch. "You are not my daughter. You never will be." She turned and walked away from me, joining her boyfriend and his daughter.


	4. Ignorance Truly is Bliss

**Hey guys here is chapter 4! Let us know what you think!**

**Chapter 4: Ignorance Truly is Bliss**

**William's POV**

"Katherine! What is the matter with you?" I yanked her out of her seat, not giving a shit about who was watching. I pulled her into a corner of the room. "Why did you say that to Kristin? Why are you so cruel to her?"

"She ruined what we had, William," she said crossing her arms.

"She didn't ruin anything, she's innocent in all of this._ I_ ruined what we had. I cheated on you!" I could hear it going quiet around me. Katherine glared at me. "You know what happened. You are the only mother she's ever known."

"I am not her mother, she is not my daughter. She is a witch, William. She deserves to know the truth," her voice grew quiet and my expression softened.

"Maybe you're right," I sighed.

"What's going on?" Katrina joined us.

"Nothing," Katherine and I said at the same time.

"That is not going to work anymore," Katrina said crossly. "What. Is. Going. On?"

"Your mother said I should tell Kristin the truth," I said.

"The truth about what?"

"The truth about your sister and me…"

**Kristin's POV**

I sat outside on the steps, crying into my dress, leaving tearstains. I was glad my friends hadn't found me; I really wanted to be alone right now. My father did however find me. He sat next to me and didn't say anything for a while. I just sat there, crying. He finally spoke.

"Sweetheart…" he started. I looked up at him, waiting for him to talk again. When he didn't, I decided to say something.

"Dad…why does she hate me? Why does she talk to me like that?"

"Because of something I did years ago," he said looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Katherine…isn't your mother," Dad said looking away.

"Yeah I got that," I scoffed.

"No, I mean…she really isn't your biological mother." I didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. "When we met, we weren't really in love. We…messed around and that resulted in getting her pregnant." He took a deep breath. "The right thing to do was get married so we would support each other and the child. The child of course was Katrina. We were actually happy after she was born…she brought us closer. But as Katrina got older, we started to fight more. So… I left for a bit, and I met your mother." I could feel my eyes grow wide. "Your mother…was a witch."

"What? So then I'm a half-blood? Wait…what do you mean 'was'?"

"I didn't know she was a witch when we met, but we had an affair for several months and when I realized I was falling in love with her, I decided I wanted to leave Katherine, but I didn't want to leave Katrina. I had no idea what to do. I chose Katrina over your mother…" he paused to wipe his eyes. I intertwined my fingers with his, giving comfort. "She never told me she was pregnant. I didn't find out about you until…" he trailed off.

"Until what, Dad?"

"Until you were brought to me by someone from the ministry, telling me that you were my daughter, your mother was a witch, and that she had died in childbirth." Tears were streaming down his face now.

I didn't say anything for a while, taking it all in. Finally, I said something.

"Does Katrina know?" He shook his head.

"She thinks you were adopted. Well, now she doesn't. I had to tell her everything before I came out here. She's pretty upset for not knowing the truth."

"What was her name?" I whispered, some part of me afraid to know.

"Daphne Scott," he said. He shifted to pull his wallet out of his suit pocket. He opened it and pulled out a small photo. "This is her, I never went anywhere without her, but I want you to have it." He handed me the small photo of my mother. She had a kind face, she was beautiful with blue eyes and curly brown hair.

I looked up and smiled at my dad who returned it. "Thanks, Dad." I hugged him. "I do have one more question, though… How come you didn't tell me all of this before?"

He took a deep breath. "You were born in really tough times and it was dangerous, I didn't tell you about the wizarding world because I was trying to keep you safe. That's also why I moved us to New York after Katherine and I divorced. I didn't want any trouble from anyone. I was scared when you got your letter, but I realized that I couldn't keep you away forever. So I decided to let you go to Hogwarts, that's also why I moved back to England, so I could be closer to you."

I smiled at him and he stood up. He put out his hand and pulled me up. I hugged him tight and we stood there for a while.

**Ginny's POV**

"Have you seen Kristin?" Hermione asked coming towards Harry and I dancing.

"No, why?" I said.

"Well, I haven't seen her since she went to go talk to her mum…that was a quite a bit ago," she said with a slight worried look.

"I'm sure she's fine, 'Mione," Harry said. "Come dance."

Hermione sighed. "I know you're right," she left to go find Ron. I turned back to smile at Harry and he returned it with a crooked smirk.

"What are you thinking?" I laughed at his expression.

"Just how beautiful you are," he said.

"Oh, you're such a romantic," I rested my head on his chest. "And sweet." He kissed the top of my head as we continued to dance. I saw Ron and Hermione begin to dance next to us. Ron pulled her close then pushed her out and spun her around, Hermione having a grin on her face the whole time. Ron could dance…who knew? Hermione pulled him close and kissed him.

**Cedric's POV**

I closed the door behind me to our hotel room and flopped on the bed. I was so tired and I decided to head back upstairs. I couldn't find Kristin anywhere so I figured she had post wedding stuff to do with her family. I took off my suit, grabbed clothes to change into and headed to the shower. The water felt so good, I really was tired, it had been was such a long day. I shut off the water and changed into my clothes, then toweled my hair. I came out of the washroom and found Kristen sitting on my bed.

"Oh, hey," I smiled and she rubbed her eyes. "Where did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere?" I stopped. "Are you okay?" I pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just found out some very emotional and shocking stuff tonight… stuff that I'm not quite sure I wanted to know." I didn't say anything, waiting for her to compose and decide if she wanted to talk about it or not. She took a deep breath and told me everything. I sat back, eyebrows raised. She nodded, acknowledging my shock.

"Wow, well how do you feel?" I knew it was probably a stupid question, but I wanted her to feel comfortable with telling me anything.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm still in shock and just soaking it all in. A part of my feels like my whole life I've been lied to, but I know it was for my protection. But the other part of me finally makes sense, it answers a lot of questions."

I moved to the bed to sit next to her. I put my arm around her and hugged her tight. She hugged me back, burying her head in my chest. I pulled her back so we were lying on the bed and we just lay there, holding each other. After a little bit, she started breathing heavily and I soon fell asleep as well.


	5. The Burrow

**Chapter 5: The Burrow**

**Kristin's POV**

I zipped up my bag and lugged it out of the room. I was going back to the Burrow with Harry, Ginny, Cedric, Ron and Hermione and I was so happy to spend a summer away from family.

"You ready, Kris?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go say bye to my Dad," I said handing her my bag. I headed to Dad's room and knocked softly.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said smiling as he opened the door.

"Hey Dad," I smiled back. "I just wanted to say goodbye, and that I'll see you before school starts," I hugged him.

"Have fun sweetheart, I'll see you soon. I love you," he said hugging me tight.

"Love you, too, Dad," I said pulling away. I grinned at him headed downstairs to join everyone.

**Harry's POV**

"Okay, so this is Fred and George's fantastic 'portkey,'" Ginny said. "Which is this little teacup." We all stood in an alley behind the hotel and stared at the little teacup on the ground.

"Um, how exactly do we all… um…what's the right word…fit?" Kristin asked. "It's so little."

"Pinch the edge of it," I said, laughing.

"Oh, okay."

"Alright, everyone ready?" Hermione said. We all kneeled down and each carefully pinched and edge of the teacup. The world spun and we finally fell in the yard of the Burrow. Everyone grunted as we landed on the uneven ground.

"Okay then," Ginny said laughing, rubbing her knees and grabbing her bag and headed inside, us following. "Percy and Bill are gone, so their rooms are open, and well of course so is Charlie's." We all dropped our bags on the floor and just flopped on the furniture.

"Sounds great, Gin, how bout we make some food first?" Ron grunted, pulling a pillow to cover his face.

"Ronald, it's 10:00 in the morning," Hermione said checking her watch while sinking into a chair. "I can't imagine why you are thinking of food at the moment, all I can think of is sleep." She yawned.

"I agree with Ron, I don't know why, but I'm really hungry," Kristin said and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, little Ronnie is always hungry, so there's no surprise there!" Fred walked in the room pinching Ron's cheeks.

"How was the wedding?" George asked following Fred.

"Eventful," said Cedric.

"Alright, let's get some food cooking," Ginny said putting a pan on their stove. "Eggs, anyone?" There was a murmur of 'yeses' from the living room.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not doing this all myself. Get your asses in here," Ginny said rolling her eyes. We all huffed and joined in helping. Soon we all had eggs made and were soon satisfied. The rest of the afternoon was pretty quiet considering we all went to sleep. Everyone crashed all around the house, while Ginny and I were the only ones still awake, of course, doing the dishes.

"I'll wash, you dry," she said, smiling at me.

"Deal," I grabbed a dish towel and started drying the plates.

Gin sighed. "So you heard about Kristin, right?" she handed me another plate.

"Yeah, Cedric told me. That really is an incredible past, I wonder how she's taking it," I said putting the plates in the cupboard.

"Better than I expected, though I think she may be slightly happier now that she knows everything, but I think a part of her wishes she didn't know," I said.

I nodded and we didn't speak for a while, just washing and drying the dishes.

After we were done and they were all put away, we carried our bags upstairs and I threw mine into Ron's room. Ron was fast asleep and Hermione fell asleep sitting up next to him with a book in her lap. I went back to Gin's room where she was unpacking and throwing stuff into her laundry basket. I flopped on her bed, put my hands behind my head and watched her put everything away. She shoved her bag under her bed and lay down next to me, snaking her arm around me and resting her head on my chest.

_Later…_

I checked the clock on Ginny's nightstand. Blimey, 6 o'clock already? Ginny shifted, turning away from me and groaning.

"Do we have to get up?" She moaned.

"Well, it's 6 o'clock, love. We may as well," I said.

"There is no way in hell any of us is sleeping tonight," she said getting up and stretching. I laughed and got up as well. We headed downstairs to find that we were the only ones up. Cedric was on the couch with a pillow over his head. I shook him.

"What the hell?" He threw the pillow at me.

"C'mon mate, time to get up," I said throwing the pillow back on his head.

"But whyy…what time is it?"

"6, c'mon." He grunted and rolled off the couch. He straightened up, stretched, then slumped right back. I rolled my eyes and let out short laugh.

**Cedric's POV**

"Alright, alright, I'm up," I said after Harry shoved me again. "Where's Kristin at?"

"She's in Charlie's room," Ginny said going out to the garden.

"'kay, thanks," I said. I made my way up the stairs slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. I walked up another flight and found Charlie's room. I pushed the door open and Kristin was fast asleep, facing away from the door. I came up behind her and gently shook her.

"Kris, wake up," I whispered. She groaned. I shook her again. "Time to wake up." She groaned louder and moved farther away from me. This time I put my hands on the mattress and bounced it up and down. Her hand came around and she slapped my cheek…hard. Not to mention it was the back of her hand.

"What the…OW," I backed up, holding my face. My cheek was on fire. She was awake now.

"Oh my… Cedric I'm so sorry! I was in that half asleep – half awake mode… I'm sorry!" She got off the bed, hugged me and kissed my red cheek. "Is that better now?"

"Uh, no, my face hurts like hell," I grinned. She made a pouty face and looked away. "Oh, come here." I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close. She deepened the kiss and pulled us onto the bed. I cupped her face and her hands slid up my back to my neck. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"Come on, we should go downstairs," she kissed my nose and I sighed.


End file.
